She Didn't Have Time
by calitabbyangel
Summary: He left her and their infant daughter all alone. She would have cried, but she didn’t have time. She could've been afraid to fall in love that night but she didn't have time. JASAM
1. Chapter 1

Title: She Didn't Have Time

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for Sophie.

Comments: The story is titled after Terri Clark's song, She Didn't Have Time.

Summary: He left her and their infant daughter all alone. She would have cried, but she didn't have time. She could've been afraid to fall in love that night but she didn't have time.

Terri Clark's song is the theme song to this story…

_He said goodbye from the edge of the porch  
like she'd been some casual friend  
he said "your better off with out me  
i'm not what you need"  
like her momma had said about him  
he started the car  
pulled out of the drive  
didn't waste any time lookin' back  
she watched him go  
thinkin' even a stranger  
would show more compassion than that_

she could've cried but she didn't have time  
she had a baby to feed  
a pink blanket to find  
to rock their little one to sleep  
she could've laid in bed for hours  
giving misery the power  
but she didn't have time

she got a sitter, she got a job  
'cause she had a promise to keep  
her day was a factory and evening survival  
at night was exhaustion and sleep  
sometimes she felt life was passing her by  
and watching was all she could do  
her friends said "you gotta get outta the house  
and maybe you'll meet someone new"

she could've tried  
but she didn't have time  
she had a five year old to feed  
she had ballet class, piano lessons  
and t-ball little league  
she could've laid awake for hours  
giving lonely nights the power  
but she didn't have the time

not time where would she find the time  
to trust a man again  
not time for that flat tire  
a crowded parking lot and then  
not time to just have coffee with the man  
who got her tired fixed  
she was thinking gosh he's handsome  
when he asked " do you have kids"

she could've lied  
but she didnt have time  
all she said was "she's five"  
he said "i saw the car seat I love kids  
does she have your eyes?"  
and they sat and talked for hours  
giving destiny it's power  
she could've been afraid  
to fall in love that night  
but she didn't have time

she could've been afraid  
to fall in love that night  
but she didn't have time

"How can you do this to me Lucky?" she yelled from the front porch, watching her husband leave.

"I'm not what you need. Remember what your mother had said when we first got married? You're better off without me in your life," Lucky said as he climbed into the car.

She screamed, "Rot in hell Lucky. Leaving our little girl without her father. You sorry bastard!"

"Goodbye Samantha," he said as he shut the car door and drove out of the driveway, not once looking back.

Sam watched him as he drove off, with tears in her eyes. Two years of marriage, down the drain. When she heard a cry come from inside the house, Sam immediately turned around and quickly walked into the baby's nursery. Picking up the little girl, she softly said, "Don't worry Sophie. Mommy's still here," Sam smiled when Sophie quieted down, "Okay hunny, let's find your blanket."

Shortly before nine o'clock that night, Sam sat in the rocking chair in Sophie's nursery; rocking her little one to sleep, with the pink blanket wrapped around her. She thought about Lucky and how much she hated him for leaving their daughter. If he wouldn't have stayed for Sam, why couldn't he have stayed for Sophie? She didn't know the answer to that question and felt she never would. She got up and gently laid the baby in the crib, then watched the little girl sleep. She hadn't even cried since she held Sophie from earlier that afternoon. She just didn't have the time.

Sorry, this chapter was really short. It's kind of a prologue to the story. Please comment!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I wanted to let you all know something about this story. It is centered around Sam. So, this means, Jason won't be entering the story for another chapter or two. I understand this may cause a lot of people to not read it but believe me, the wait will be worth it. JaSam will meet soon.

Lucky had been gone for two weeks. Sam heard nothing from him. Not that she really cared. After all, that sorry bastard left their daughter without a father. It just wasn't fair to Sophie. But Sam had made a promise to her daughter, she would take care of her.

"Well, Ms. McCall, you seem to be a perfect candidate for this position here at the MetroCourt. I just have to go over your references and then I'll call you back," Jasper Jacks said to the petite brunette as he shook her hand.

Sam smiled, "Thank you Mr. Jacks. I'll look forward to your call."

Sam walked out of the large hotel and to her car, looking forward to getting home to her daughter. Sophie was Sam's world. The little seven month old was so full of spirit. Sam hadn't been to work since she was six months pregnant, and she had no idea how she could go back to work and not be near her daughter during the day. But she had a promise to keep to the little girl and it was a promise Sam did not intend on breaking.

As she pulled into the driveway of her ranch style home, Sam saw the front door open and watched as Brooke Lynn, the babysitter, came outside, holding baby Sophie. Sam didn't even bother to close her car door as she walked quickly towards the two girls and took Sophie out of Brooke Lynn's arms, "Oh sweetheart. Were you a good girl for Brooke? Mommy missed you so much Kokomo," then turning to Brooke, "Thank you so much Brooke for taking such wonderful care of Sophie. How much do I owe you?"

"Sam, how many times do I have to tell you? I love to take care of Sophie. You don't owe me anything," Brooke said, smiling.

Sam shook her head, "Brooke Lynn Ashton! I swear, I'm gonna kick your butt some day."

Brooke laughed as she gave Sam a hug and then kissed Sophie on the cheek, "I love you to Sam."

Sam laughed, "Thank you again though Brooke. Make sure to tell Lois I said hi."

"I will!" the seventeen year old replied as she got into her car and drove off.

Sam stood over the stove cooking pasta when she heard the phone ring. She wiped her hands on a dish towel and picked up the cordless phone from the counter, "Hello?"

"Hi. Is this Sam McCall?" the voice said.

"Yes it is," she replied.

"Hi Sam. This is Jax. You came in earlier for an interview for the bartending position I have open?"

Sam smiled, "Yes I did."

"Well, I am really happy to say, you got the job. That is, if you would like it."

"Oh my gosh. Thank you so much Mr. Jacks! Oh my gosh!" Sam said excitedly.

"You are more than welcome. And please, call me Jax. Would you be able to start on Monday, say around 11:00?"

"Yes I can. Thank you again!"

"You're welcome. See you on Monday," Jax said, as he hung the phone up.

Sam set the phone down and smiled. She had gotten a job at the most respected hotel in the state. How much better could it get?

That late Monday morning started off tear filled, saying good bye to Sophie was so upsetting for Sam. But she was happy that it was summer break and Brooke was willing to take care of Sophie during the day when Sam wasn't home. Sam hugged Sophie one last time and said, "Bye Kokomo. Mommy'll be home as soon as she can."

She said good bye to Brooke and turned around and walked out the door. She heard Sophie crying from inside and with all her strength, she kept walking. Each step becoming harder for her to take. When she got to the car, she slowly climbed in. Starting the car, Sam drove off towards the MetroCourt for her first day of work in almost a year.

"Well, hi Sam," said Jax as he saw her walk into the bulding.

"Hi Mr…I mean Jax," Sam said as she made her way over towards him.

Jax led Sam around the building, showing her all the main points, until they finally made it to the bar, "Okay Sam. The bar'll open at noon which is in twenty minutes. So, I'm going to let you get ready."

Sam smiled, "Thank you Jax."

Jax flashed Sam an award winning smile as he walked away from the bar.

As Sam put her purse down behind the bar, she didn't notice a taller woman walk up behind her, "Hello?"

Sam jumped up, startled, the woman said, "Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. You must be Sam McCall. I'm Carly Benson."

"Nice to meet you Carly," Sam said, smiling.

"So, tell me about yourself," she urged.

Sam sighed, "Well, I have a seven month old daughter, named Sophie," she began before Carly stopped her.

"So, you're married then?" Carly said.

Sam held up her left hand, "Actually, I'm in the midst of a divorce."

Carly shook her head, "I'm sorry to hear that. You know, I recently was divorced also. But I don't have any kids. But you know, if you need to talk, feel free to let me know."

"Thank you Carly."

"Hey no problem. So, you ready to start your first day at the MetroCourt?"

Sam nodded, "Hell yeah."

Carly and Sam laughed as they watched people come through the doors, ready for lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam had been working at the MetroCourt for four years now. She had had many chances to leave for better jobs but Sam wouldn't do it. She had so many great friends at the MetroCourt, especially Carly. There were nights when Carly would come over to her place and they would basically have a girls' night in. Sam loved those nights. Carly and her would watch movies, eat all the junk food they possibly could and of course play with Sophie. The little girl looked so much like Sam. Her hair was dark and shoulder length. Her eyes were a beautiful dark chocolate color. Sophie also loved her "Aunt Carly" a lot. The feeling was definitely mutual. Carly thought the world of the little girl.

Carly and Sam were having one of their girls' nights and Sophie was already in bed.

"Sam, how come you aren't dating again?" Carly asked her friend.

Sam looked down at her hands, "I'm not ready Carly."

"Not ready? You're kidding me!" she exclaimed, "Sophie is five years old! It's been over four years since you last saw a guy! And don't you dare try to deny it!"

"God Carly. I'm sorry but I just can't trust another guy right now. I mean, what if I find a guy who I marry? What if he leaves me just like Lucky did? My poor daughter wouldn't understand that. She shouldn't have to understand that until she's much older," Sam said, keeping her voice down but being firm.

Carly shook her head, "Come on Sam. Just once. Sonny has a really handsome friend that would be just great for you. His name is Patrick Drake."

"No Carly. Eww. Robin dated him, remember? He was such a perve," Sam laughed.

"That's what I mean. You need to get laid girl. Four years is just crazy!" Carly laughed, causing Sam to laugh even harder.

"Stop it Carly," Sam laughed trying to control her laughter, "That was so not funny. I do not want to have sex with some guy whose only goal in life is to sleep with all the women in Port Charles."

"Come on Sam. Just once?" Carly said, with puppy dog eyes.

Sam looked at her friend, and thought about it, "Fine Carly. Just one date with him. Just so you'll get off my back."

The Following Friday….

Carly heard a knock on her penthouse door and quickly walked down the stairs to answer it, "Hey Sam."

"Hi Carly. You look great!" Sam complimented. Carly stood wearing a strapless black dress that went down to just above her knees. The dress was accessorized with pearl dangling earrings and a matching necklace. She wore black stilettos which went with the dress perfectly.

Carly smiled, "You look drop dead gorgeous. I thought you're thing was 'I'm not having sex with this man'," she said, mimicking Sam.

"Shut up Carly," Sam laughed. She wore a red, tight, halter style dress, that showed a hint of cleavage, and a silver heart necklace which had matching earrings. She wore sexy stilettos which were a deep red and looked great with the dress she was wearing.

"Are you ready? Sonny said him and Patrick would meet us at the club."

Sam nodded, "Let's go!"

The women left together, arm in arm.

Fifteen minutes later, Carly and Sam arrived at Lexi's. It was the club that everyone in Port Charles knew about and where everyone went to just have fun. Carly began to look around for her boyfriend, Sonny. When she spotted him and Patrick, she grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her through the crowd, towards the two men. She stopped in front of the table and bent down to kiss Sonny softly on the lips. Then she stood up and looked at Patrick, "Hi Patrick."

"Hi Carly," the man said, quickly looking at Carly and then focused his gaze back towards Sam, "I'm Patrick Drake."

Sam smiled a fake smile, "Hi. I'm Sam McCall."

He smiled as he gestured for Sam to sit down next to him. All the while thinking, 'I bet she's a good lay.'

"So, Sam. Tell Patrick about yourself," Carly urged on as Sonny shook his head, as he watched his wife do what she does best, play matchmaker.

Sam watched as Patrick's eyes roamed over her body, she shifted uncomfortably and said, "I'm 28. Umm…" She stopped for a moment, "I have a five year old daughter."

She would have burst out laughing at Patrick's surprised look but thought better of it. She listened as he stumbled over his words, "What? You have a…a…kid?"

Sam nodded, smiling, "Yes I do."

Carly glared at Patrick as Sam continued, "Do you not like kids or something?"

Patrick shook his head, "No…I mean…yes. I like kids. Their not all that bad."

"I'm sorry Patrick. But I have to leave. I forgot that I had something else I had to do tonight," Sam said, glancing at Carly, "I'm so sorry Carly. Really."

Carly nodded, understand why Sam was leaving, "It's okay hun. I'll talk to you later then right?"

"Of course," Sam said as she grabbed her purse and made her way to the exit of the club, thinking about Patrick. He reminded her a lot of Lucky. That sorry bastard. She didn't have time for another man like Lucky Spencer. No way in hell.


	4. Chapter 4

Shopping for Sophie's birthday present was less than thrilling for Sam. The little girl's fifth birthday was less than a month away and Sam still didn't know what to get her for her birthday. Last year she got her a furby plus some furby accessories. Sam had no idea what the hell she was getting herself into until she heard Sophie talking to it and the damn thing replying. Luckily, for Sam, Sophie lost interest in the talking terror from hell after a few months. This year, Sam wanted to get her daughter something really awesome but didn't make a lot of noise.

As she walked throughout the mall, she thought about what she should get Sophie. Walking passed a toy store, she stopped and decided to go in. Sam walked up and down the aisles looking at the various toys. She saw a few electronic dogs and thought about them. But, if they were anything like the damn furby, she didn't want them in her house. She continued to look around until her eyes fell upon a Barbie Volks Wagon. Sam looked at it and smiled. Sophie would love it. She could ride it up and down the side walk and everything.

Sam went to the checkout counter and paid for it. She put it on layaway, agreeing to pick it up in a couple of weeks. Sam knew that if she took it home, Sophie was bound to find it. So, leaving the Barbie vehicle on layaway, she left the mall. When she got to her car, she noticed that the front tire on the driver's side looked a little low. Applying a bit of pressure to it with her fingers, she realized that the tire was extremely flat, "God damn it!"

She pulled out her cell phone and called a local tow truck company, which she always kept on speed dial incase something like this ever happened. The woman who answered the phone said the man would be there in ten to fifteen minutes. Sam felt like screaming. The mall parking lot was so full and she hated to have to sit and wait. She didn't know how she even got to the mall with the tire pressure being so low. Sam turned on her car so she could listen to the radio while she waited. She sang along to the familiar tune of Kelly Clarkson's Behind These Hazel Eyes. As the song came to a close, the tow truck pulled up. Sam glanced at her watch and was shocked to see he had arrived in less than ten minutes.

The man in the large truck climbed out and smiled at her. Sam could have sworn her heart stopped when he walked up to her and said, "Hi Ms. McCall. I'm Jason. You called regarding a flat tire."

Sam forced herself back to reality, "Uh…yeah I did. It's the front one on the driver's side and please call me Sam."

Jason laughed inwardly. The petite brunette seemed a little flustered. 'Probably because she wants out of the mall parking lot' Jason thought to himself as he got to work on the tire.

Sam watched him, 'Gosh he's handsome.' After a couple of moments, Jason stood back up, "Okay Sam. This tire's all fixed back up. But I would definitely recommend checking your tires more often. I have no idea how the hell you could even have gotten here with that tire being as flat as it was."

"I know. I've just been so busy," Sam said, smiling as she pulled out her checkbook.

Jason knew he should have just taken the check and left. But something about the woman in front of him wouldn't let him leave. Out of nowhere he asked, "So, do you have kids?"

Sam thought for a moment, she could easily lie and say no. But that would be stupid. Sophie was her world. Why would she lie about something like that? She looked at Jason and nodded, "She's five."

Jason smiled, "I saw the car seat in the back. You know, I love kids. They are just so innocent when their little."

"Yeah, I'm really worried about when she gets older," Sam chuckled and then said, "Hey, I know this may seem kind of strange and all, but would you want to get a cup of coffee with me?"

"That would be great," Jason said but continued, "But I don't get off of work for another hour and half."

He hated to see the slight tinge of disappointment that crossed through her eyes, before she could say anything, he quickly added, "But if you're not busy tonight, maybe we could, I don't know…go to that club, you know Lexi's."

Sam smiled a real smile for the first time in a long time, "That would be great."

"How about eight o'clock? Is that okay?"

"That would be great Jason. Here's my number," Sam pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down her phone number and handed it to him, "Call me after you get off of work. I'll give you directions to my house then."

Jason nodded and smiled, "I'll make sure to do that."

"Okay then. I'll talk to you later, right?"

"You sure will. Have a good rest of your day Sam."

He watched as she got into her car and pulled out of the parking space. She waved to him and then drove off, all the while, hoping the next hour and a half would hurry up and go by.

A/N: There you go girls. Jason is now in the story LOL. Oh and just so you all know, Carly and Sonny don't know Jason. Not at all. LOL. Please comment!


	5. Chapter 5

Sam stood in front of the full length mirror, looking over her outfit, hair and makeup. Sam wore a light pink tank top that went a little bit over her black skirt which when just above her knees. She wore light pink stilettos and gold dangling earrings. She couldn't understand it, but she felt nervous. Sam laughed silently, thinking, 'What's wrong with me. It's just one date. It probably won't last anyway.'

She heard her bedroom door open and saw Sophie walk in, "Mommy, you look pwetty."

"Thank you little girl," Sam said as she bent down to give her daughter a hug.

"Mommy, there's a man downstairs. Bwooke let him in."

Sam laughed, "Okay Kokomo. Come on."

Sam picked Sophie up and carried her downstairs. She watched as Jason stopped his conversation with Brooke and looked towards the stairs. Their eyes connected as Sam smiled. Sophie looked between her mom and this new strange man, then whispered into Sam's ear, "Who's he?"

Sam stopped at the bottom of the stairs and said, "Jason, I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Sophie. Sophie, this is Jason."

Sophie wiggled a little as Sam set her down, "Hi mister."

Jason laughed, "Hi Miss Sophie."

The little girl's eyes squinted, she turned her head to the side, and asked Jason, "Why awe you here?"

"Sophie Marie, that wasn't very polite," Sam said, giving Jason an 'I'm sorry look.'

"Sorry Mommy," Sophie said, looking up at her mother.

Jason smiled as he bent down to Sophie's level, "It's okay Sophie. I'm actually here because your Mommy and I are going out for a little while."

"Ohhhh," Sophie said, not fully understand what Jason said, but accepting the answer.

"Kokomo, Mommy's gotta go now, okay?" Sam said gently, not knowing what her daughter would do.

Sophie looked at Sam and then at Jason, "Pwease be nice to my Mommy."

Jason smiled as he saw Sam's face go a couple shades of red, "Don't worry Princess, I'll be very nice to your Mommy."

Sophie smiled and then turned to Sam, "Mommy, can I have a kiss?"

"Of course Sweetheart," Sam said as she picked her daughter up and gave her a kiss on the cheek and handed her over to Brooke, "Bye Kokomo. You be good for Brooke okay?"

Sophie nodded and then waved as Sam took Jason's hand and left the house.

Jason and Sam arrived at Lexi's a little after 8:15. They found a table near the dance floor and ordered their drinks, a beer and a cosmopolitan.

"You're daughter is very cute Sam. She looks just like you," Jason complimented.

Sam smiled, "Thanks Jason."

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to her father?"

"Well," Sam stopped and thought about whether she should really tell Jason the truth, then said, "He walked out on us when Sophie was seven months old. I haven't heard from him since. Well, unless you count the divorce papers in the mail."

Jason shook his head, "I'm sorry Sam. I know it's gotta be hard for you to trust another man that."

Sam looked down at her drink as the waiter arrived with them, "You know something Jason? I know this may seem kind of strange, but I actually trust you already. I mean…well…oh god never mind."

Jason laughed slightly, "Sam, I know what you mean. And don't worry. I wouldn't ever ruin your trust in me," he stopped for a moment, "Do you want to dance?"

"That would be great," Sam said as she looked up into Jason's sea blue eyes.

Jason took her hand and led her out to the dance floor. She moved close to him and put her arms around his neck as he put his around her waist. The slowly danced to the song as it began…

_I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind   
That you can be sure I know my heart_

Coz I'll stand beside you through the years  
You'll only cry those happy tears   
And though I make mistakes  
I'll never break your heart 

Jason slowly pulled Sam closer to him. Watching her to make sure it was okay. Sam gladly stepped closer to Jason as they danced.

__

I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear like a shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there

For better or worse, till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear

I'll give you everything I can   
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
We'll hang some memories on the walls 

Sam smiled as she thought about how good it felt to be in the arms of a man who actually respected her. Lucky would have never held her like this. Hell, he never would have even danced. Only once did he. And that was at their wedding. But that was it. She looked up at Jason and he smiled and said, "You're quite the dancer."

She laughed, "Well, it's only because I've got a good partner."__

And when just the two of us are there  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
Coz as the time turns the page, my love won't age at all

I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there

For better or worse, till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear

_  
I swear by the moon and stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there_

For better or worse, till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear, I swear

As the song ended, Jason and Sam kept dancing. Neither one noticing that the song had stopped as their eyes connected. When the next song started, Sam moved away from Jason slightly and led him back to the table.

"I love that song," Sam said.

"Oh yeah? It's a really good song," Jason replied.

Sam and Jason ordered their dinner and continued to talk until well after 10:30. After one last dance, they left. Walking hand in hand to Jason's truck.

When they arrived at Sam's house, Jason walked her to the front door and stopped as she said, "Thank you Jason. This night was just wonderful."

"You made this night perfect Sam. I should really be thanking you."

Sam shook her head, smiling, "Do you want to come in?"

"I'd love to but I think Sophie would just want her Mommy," Jason said smiling.

Sam nodded, "Yeah I guess you're right."

There was a comfortable silence as Sam looked for her house keys. When she found them, she looked up at Jason. He slowly bent his head down and captured Sam's lips in a soft kiss. He half expected her to pull away. But she didn't. After a moment, Sam did pull away.

"Good night Jason," she whispered.

"Good night Sam," Jason whispered back.

He watched her go through the door and then he turned around to walk back to his truck.

Inside, Sam was met by Brooke who had a huge smile on her face, "So, Sam, how was the date?"

Sam laughed, "It was perfect."

"Are you going to see him again?"

"Maybe…" she watched as Brooke's eyes narrowed, "Okay okay, I hope so."

Brooke smiled, "Good. Now, Sophie's in bed. It took me forever to get her to go to bed. She wanted to stay awake until you came home."

Sam chuckled, "Sounds like my little girl."

"Well, I'm glad you had a good time Sam. I better be getting home though."

Sam nodded as she pulled out money from her purse and said, "Thank you Brooke. Here's the money I owe you."

"Samantha McCall," Brooke said and then saw the way Sam looked at her, her face full of annoyance, "Fine. Thank you."

Sam hugged her as she made sure Brooke made it to her car alright. When she saw her get in the car she closed the door and walked upstairs to her daughter's room. She opened the door a little and saw Sophie sound asleep. Sam decided to just leave her daughter alone until she heard her little voice say, "Mommy?"

Sam turned around, "Hi Kokomo."

"I'm glad you are home Mommy."

Sam smiled, "I'm glad to be home to Sophie."

Sophie looked at her Mother, "Mommy, can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course hunny."

The little girl smiled as Sam picked her up and walked to her bedroom and laid her down. She quickly got changed into her regular tank top and pajama pants and crawled into the bed next to her.

"Night Momma."

"Good night Angel," Sam said as she turned off the lamp on the night stand.

A/N: Thanks again for the great comments! The song in this chapter was 'I Swear' by John Michael Montgomery.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. Homework has been barreling down on me. I hope you all will like this chapter. I've rewritten it several times LOL.

Sam and Sophie sat on the front porch swing on Sunday afternoon. Sophie was falling asleep as Sam rocked the swing gently. When Sam heard her cell phone ring, she reached over Sophie and grabbed it from the little table beside the swing. Looking at the called ID she smiled. It was Jason. They had been dating for almost two weeks.

"Hello?" Sam asked as she answered the call.

"Hi Sam. It's Jason," he said.

Sam looked down at Sophie to make sure she was really asleep, "Hi Jase."

"I was wondering, would you and Sophie like to go on an evening picnic in the park with me?" Jason asked.

She thought for a moment, "That would be great Jason. It sounds like a lot of fun."

Jason smiled, "Great. Would you like to meet me there or for me to pick you two ladies up?"

"We'll just meet you there. Okay?"

"That sounds great to me Sam. I'll see you then," Jason said.

"Okay, bye Jason," She said, hanging up the phone.

Sam thought about the decision she had made. She hoped Sophie would be okay with it. After all, the little girl did like picnics and she loved the park. Sam sighed and laid back against the swing, hoping she didn't just make a big mistake.

Sam had just started to fall asleep when she heard her little girl's voice, "Mommy? Are you awake?"

Sam opened her eyes slowly, "I am now. What's wrong Sophie?"

Sophie yawned, "Can we go to the park Mommy, please?"

"Sophie, I have to ask you something," Sam said, ignoring Sophie's question, kind of, "Jason called. He wanted us to have a picnic with him."

"Really?" her daughter said excitedly, "I love picnics!"

Sam smiled, "I know. So, you do want to go?"

The little girl nodded her head and said, "Can put my hair in piggy tails?"

"Of course," she looked at the time on her cell phone, "We've got just over an hour before we have to leave."

"Yay!" Sophie said, excited about going on a picnic.

Sam took her daughter's hand and walked into the house. Making sure she was okay watching Barney, she went upstairs to take a shower and get dressed. Within half an hour, she was dressed in a white cotton sundress, her hair was up in a pony tail and she had just a touch of make up on.

"Sophie! Are you ready for me to do your hair?" Sam called downstairs.

She heard the little feet of her daughter hurrying up the stairs, "Yeah!"

Sam got a brush and put her daughter's hair into pig tails. When she was finished, she said, "Okay cutie pie. Let's go! We don't want to be late."

"Thank you Mommy," Sophie said, watching her Mom put the brush away and check her make up in the mirror.

Jason looked at his watch and smiled. He had ten minutes before the beautiful Sam McCall and her precious daughter, Sophie, arrived. He looked over the blanket and made sure everything was set accordingly. The little creek he had set everything up near, was just gorgeous, clear with slight movement to it. He looked up when he heard the familiar voice of a certain five year old.

"Hi Jason!" Sophie said, waving with one hand while she held her Mom's with the other hand.

Jason smiled as he waved back, "Hey Princess."

Sophie giggled and let go of Sam's hand, running towards the creek.

"Hello Ms McCall," Jason said, taking her left hand and kissing the back of it.

"Hi Jase," Sam giggled.

She looked around at the wonderful set up and then back into Jason's ocean blue eyes, "This is just beautiful!"

Jason smiled, "Well, a beautiful picnic for two beautiful ladies."

"Sweet talker," Sam laughed.

"You know it Samantha."

When they heard a splash from the creek, their gaze broke. They looked towards it and both burst into laughter as Sam said, "Sophie, what are you doing?"

Sophie stood in the center of the creek and smiled back at her mother, "I'm catching a fish!"

"Oh hunny. No. Why didn't you wait?" Sam said, trying not to laugh.

"I saw it on TV last night Mommy," Sophie said.

Jason laughed, "Sophie, how about we eat first? Then you can catch yourself a fish."

Sophie thought for a moment, "Okay!"

She made her way out of the creek and walked up to Sam, "Mommy, I need to wash my hands, I think."

Sam laughed, "You think huh?"

Sophie nodded. Sam gave Jason an apologetic smile as she walked Sophie over to a hand wash station. Once Sophie was done, she ran from Sam and over to Jason.

"Are you hungry little girl?" Jason asked.

Sophie nodded and sat down on the blanket. Sam walked over and looked at Jason, "I am so sorry Jason. I totally forgot about the movie she saw last night. I should have known she would try to…"

Sam was cut off by Jason's quick kiss, "It's okay Sam. She's just an adventurous little girl. That's all."

Sam laughed as Jason gestured for her to sit down. Sophie sat watching them, her legs still slightly wet from the creek, "Can we eat now puhlease?"

"Yeah, we can Princess," Jason laughed.

After they all finished their meals from Kelly's, Jason looked over at Sophie, "Hey Sophie, are you ready to catch that fish?"

Sophie's eyes lit up, "Yeah!"

Jason put his hand out for her to take, "Come on then. Let's catch you a fish!"

Sam couldn't help but laugh when Jason winked at her and was led away by Sophie. She watched as they climbed into the creek and began trying to catch a fish. After almost twenty minutes of trying, Jason finally caught one. He lifted it out of the water and said, "Sophie! Come here, wanna hold this one?"

Sophie smiled as she made her way over to Jason. He gently handed her the fish. As soon as it started to squirm though, Sophie started to get nervous. Before Jason could grab the fish from her, Sophie through it onto the ground, near Sam. She began to scream and hurried to stand up, before Sam could run off, she felt herself being lifted up. She opened her eyes and looked into the blue eyes of Jason, whom was laughing at her.

"That was not funny Jason! Who knows what that fish was going to do to me!" Sam shrieked, pointing at the still moving fish.

Jason continued to laugh as he said, "That fish might have killed you Sam! Thank God I saved you!"

Sophie stood in the creek, laughing, "You're silly Mommy!"

Sam shook her head, "It was not funny."

Jason walked away about ten feet from the fish and then set Sam down, "I'll get rid of that trouble maker."

Sam laughed, watching Jason walk towards the fish and pick it up, "Eww Jason!"

He looked back over at Sam and acted like he was going to toss it at her.

"Don't you dare Morgan!"

Jason laughed and tossed the fish back into the water.

Sophie ran out of the water and towards Sam, "Hey Mommy, did you see me? I held the fish!"

"I know Sophie. It was awesome," Sam said, trying to calm her racing heart. Not only from the scare of the fish but also from being held in Jason's arms, literally.

Sophie gestured for Sam to bend down to her level. When Sam did as her daughter wanted, Sophie said, "Can I invite Jason to my pawty?"

"Of course Kokomo," Sam whispered into her daughter's ear.

The little girl smiled as she walked over to Jason, "Jason. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Princess," Jason said as he bent down to Sophie's level, "What is it you'd like to ask me?"

"I was wondering. My birthday is on Sunday and I wanted you to come. Please?" Sophie asked.

Jason smiled, "I'd be honored."

Sophie smiled wide as Jason stood back up and picked her up. They walked over to Sam who watched them smiling.

"Well, it looks like I'll be at my first fifth birthday party since I was that age," Jason laughed as he kissed Sam softly on her lips.

"Ewww," they heard Sophie say.

Jason and Sam smiled and all three of them walked back to the parking lot.


	7. Chapter 7

Sophie's birthday fell on Summer Solstice. Sam had always wanted a baby on one of the solstices but never thought it would actually happen. She had been so excited when she went into labor on the early morning of June 21st. Of course, when she was in the delivery room, it was a different story. Sophie had many complications at birth. She had extremely thick blood which caused her to be born blue. The umbilical cord had also been wrapped around her neck. No one had bothered to tell her about any of this until Sophie had been taken to the NICU. Sam did not get to see her daughter in person until four days after she was born. She had immediately begun to talk to her baby girl in a soothing voice. Saying that she was her momma and how much Sam loved her. Lucky had smiled then as he watched his wife and his newborn baby. After another two weeks, Sam and Sophie got to go home.

Sam sat on the living room sofa, remembering back when Sophie had been born. It was a hard time for her but that little girl was a fighter. Just like her Mom.

"Mommy!" Sophie called.

"I'm in the living room Kokomo," Sam called back, snapping out of her thoughts.

Sophie ran into the living room and jumped into her Mother's welcoming arms, "Jason's here!"

Sam smiled. Jason had offered to pick up Sophie's Barbie Volks Wagon. She stood up off of the sofa, holding Sophie in her arms, and walked towards the front door. Sam watched as Jason smiled at her, "Well, there you are. I was wondering how long it would take you."

Sam laughed, "Funny Morgan. Very funny."

"Happy Birthday Sophie," Jason said, smiling as the little girl giggled.

"Thank You Jason!"

Sophie wriggled out of Sam's arms and said, "Mommy, some of my friends awe coming!"

Sam looked around Jason and sure enough, three young children walked up the stairs, "Why don't you go and show them the whole party set up in the backyard?"

"Okay!" Sophie said as she ran out the door and towards her friends.

Jason laughed as he moved closer to Sam. He lowered his head and captured Sam's lips. The kiss was soft but sweet.

"Where would you like me to put the car?" Jason said as they parted.

"Hmmm," Sam thought for a moment, "I guess we'll go ahead and put it in the backyard. As long as it stays covered, Sophie won't know what it is."

As the party began to get under way, Sam wondered where Sonny and Carly were. They were supposed to meet Jason today. All of sudden, voices could be heard coming from the house.

"Dammit Sonny, I told you to put gas in the fucking car before we drove across town," Carly said, clearly pissed.

Sonny and Carly walked to the back porch where Sam stood trying to hold back a laugh. Sam looked over at Jason whose eyes were wide. 'Poor Jason' Sam thought with a smile.

"Carly, where have you been?" Sam said, already knowing the answer.

Carly smiled as she looked at Sam, "Sorry we're late Sam. The asshole here didn't bother to listen to me. And we ran out of gas on the way here."

Sonny rolled his eyes and looked at Jason, "You must be Jason."

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry guys," Sam said, "This is Jason Morgan. Jason, this is Carly Benson and her boyfriend Sonny Corinthos."

Jason shook hands with Sonny and Carly, "Nice to meet you."

"Aunt Carly!"

Carly bent down onto her knees as she hugged Sophie, "Happy Birthday Sophie!"

Sophie smiled as she pulled away from Carly and waved at Sonny, "Hi Sonny."

"Hi Birthday Girl!" Sonny said.

Sophie turned to look at Sam, "Mommy, can we play twister?"

"Of course Sophe. I'll go and get the game out."

"I'll come and help," Carly said, following after Sam.

Sophie looked up at Jason, "Jason, you awe going to play to wight?"

Jason looked at Sonny who was stifling a laugh, "Sure Sophie. But only if you get Sonny to play."

Sonny looked at Jason with surprise then to the smiling girl, "Okay Sophie. I'll play too."

Sophie smiled, hugged Jason and then Sonny, and then ran off towards her Mom and Carly.

"Sorry Sonny. But there was no way I was playing that game unless you were," Jason said, holding back a laugh.

Sonny laughed, "Its okay man. Carly would have made me anyway."

Jason laughed as him and Sonny walked towards the game.

"Left Hand Yellow!" Sonny called. The only people left on the "board" were Sam, Carly, and Jason. The kids all ran off to play and get ready for cake and presents as soon as they got out. Jason was over Carly while Sam and Carly's arms were tangled up.

Carly laughed, "There is no way in hell I can do that."

Jason and Sam laughed. Carly went to move her left hand but collapsed.

Sonny laughed and Carly slapped him playfully on the arm when she got up, "Hey, it's hard on that thing. Sam, why didn't you get the mat one instead of the inflatable?"

Sam glanced up at Carly, "Blame it on Sophie. She wanted it."

Carly laughed, "Move it Sonny. I'm spinning now."

"Fine," Sonny moved over while Carly sat on the picnic table, "Right foot green!"

Sam moved easily over to the green dot and laughed as Jason almost fell on top of her as he moved, "Come on Jason. Give it up. You're not going to win this."

Jason gave her a small smile as he bent down a little and nibbled on the side of Sam's neck. Sam closed her eyes in contentment and then felt her body give way.

"Jason, no fair!" Sam shrieked, then smiled.

Carly and Sonny stood up off of the picnic table and laughed. Jason smiled as he jumped off the inflatable mat and grabbed Sam, "Hey, I'm not the one getting all cocky now was I?"

Sam giggled as Sophie came running towards them, "Mommy! Can we have cake now?"

"Yeah. Go get your friends and we'll get it going," Sam replied, Jason still holding her.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi Momma. I'm sorry it's been a while since I stopped by," Sam said, kneeling down beside her mother's grave and placing the dozen pale pink roses upon the grave, "I hope you know that even though I haven't been by to visit you, I've always had you in my heart. Oh Momma, you should see your beautiful Granddaughter. She is just growing more and more each day. She's got that wonderful, outgoing McCall personality."

Sam stopped for a moment, and wiped away a tear that began to fall down her cheek, "I miss you Momma. I know it's been three years, but I still feel lost without you. I wish you could help me. I've met this guy, Jason Morgan. He's such a great man. As you would say, he's a hottie," Sam let out a soft laugh. Her mother always acted like a teenager when it came to Sam and her boyfriends, "You wanna know something that makes Jason perfect? He adores Sophie! And even better, Sophie seems to like him! But, I'm still worried Momma. After all the pain I had to endure after Lucky left me, I don't know if I can really see a future with Jason. Don't get me wrong, he's the type of guy every woman dreams of. But Lucky kind of messed me up. How can I trust another man completely?"

She paused, blinking back tears that threatened to fall, "I need your advice so much Momma. I just don't know what to do."

A slight breeze went through the air and Sam smiled, "Momma, I know. Jason's totally different from Lucky. He's actually honest with me," She looked at her watch and turned back to her mother's tombstone, "I have to go now Momma. Sophie's going to go and stay with Carly for tonight while Jason and I go out," Sam ran her hands over the tombstone, "I love you Momma. As does your grand baby. I'll come and visit you as soon as I can. Maybe, I'll even bring Sophie."

Sam stood up, placed a kiss on her hand, and placed her hand on the tombstone. She turned around and exited the cemetery, all the while feeling a soft breeze brush by her.

"Thank you so much Carly for baby sitting tonight," Sam smiled as she kissed Sophie on the cheek before releasing her hand, allowing the little girl to go play with her doll.

Carly smiled, "Girl, you know it's always great to have my niece here. By the way, you look stunning tonight."

Sam laughed. She had spent two hours going through her closet to find a dress to wear for tonight. She had finally chosen a satin, peach colored, floor length, halter dress. The straps were extremely delicate and the dress appeared to fit her like a second skin, "Thanks Carly. Do you think Jason'll like it?"

"Samantha, if he doesn't jump you the moment he sees you, that man must be gay."

Both women burst into laughter and said their good byes shortly after.

Jason stood in the middle of the gazebo in park. The stars shined brightly and the moon, even brighter. He had spent all day getting the gazebo perfect for tonight. He had gotten a friend of his to put white lights around the gazebo and then he went ahead and set up several white candles around it. In the center of the gazebo, there sat a cherry wood table and matching chairs. On the table, there stood two white candlesticks and dinner ware. Now, all he had to do was wait for Samantha McCall to arrive. He had offered to pick her up, but she declined, saying that she needed to drop Sophie off at Carly's first.

He heard, what sounded like heels, coming up the walkway. He smiled, knowing instantly it was her. Jason watched as Sam's eyes widened in surprise. Jason walked down the steps towards her, smiling, "You look absolutely beautiful tonight Ms. McCall."

Sam felt herself blush, "Thank you Jason. You look very handsome yourself."

He bent down and placed a soft kiss on Sam's lips before taking her hand and leading her towards the gazebo.

"You did all this?" Sam asked, utterly surprised.

"Don't seem so shocked," Jason laughed.

Sam giggled, "I've never seen anything so romantic in my life."

Jason smiled, pulling Sam closer to him, and bending his head down to meet her lips in a passionate kiss. He licked Sam's bottom lip, asking for entrance which she happily gave him. Their tongues intertwined, both trying to gain control. They finally pulled apart, both needing air.

Sam smiled as she looked into Jason's blue eyes, "So, before our food gets cold, what are we having?"

"Maybe dinner can wait," Jason said, looking into Sam's honey colored eyes.

Sam laughed, wholeheartedly, "You wish Morgan. I haven't eaten all day, I'm hungry."

Jason laughed with her, "Fine. But you owe me."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Sam replied, allowing Jason to lead her towards the table.

After dinner, Jason and Sam took a walk through the park, hand in hand. Each enjoying each other's company. Not long after they started to walk, thunder rolled in the sky, soon after, a flash of lightning.

"Maybe we should get out of the outdoors," Jason said, "There's going to be a down pour, I know it."

"You wanna come back to my house for a while?" Sam asked, surprised at herself.

"I'd like that," Jason replied.

Within moments, Sam pulled her car into the driveway with Jason's truck right behind her. They each climbed out their vehicles and began to walk towards the front door. Just before they reached the walkway, the rain began to fall from the sky. Sam shrieked as the cold water hit her shoulders. She took off in a dead run, in stilettos and all, to her porch. Jason laughing at her the whole time.

"It's not funny Jason!" Sam said, trying to hide the smile that threatened to cross her face.

Jason shook his head as Sam searched her purse for her keys. Before Sam turned the key to unlock the door, she turned towards Jason.

"Jason, there's something I have to tell you. I know, it's kinda strange but I need to tell you now, before I lose my courage."

He looked down at her, "You can tell me anything Sam. You know that."

She smiled, "Jason. These past few weeks have been great. You are everything I could ever want in a guy. I guess what I'm trying to tell you…is…well, I love you."

Without saying a word, Jason's lips crashed down onto Sam's, resulting in a smoldering kiss. When they pulled away, Jason smiled, "I love you too Samantha."

Before she knew what she was doing, Sam pulled Jason down to her and kissed him with all the passion that lay inside of her, showing him exactly what she wanted.

Jason took the hint, and still kissing her, unlocked the front door and backed her into the house. He kicked the door shut, leaving the keys in the door. They pulled apart for a moment, so they could catch their breath. Sam pulled Jason down onto the floor with her and once again, their lips met in another heart stopping kiss.

A/N: Sorry girls, I don't do love scenes. Not yet anyway. Maybe some day HAHA.


	9. Chapter 9

So sorry girls. We recently lost my Dachshund to Liver Cancer and then a week later, we rescued another little Dachshund from severe abuse/neglect. This and Austin have been taking up a lot of time. But I figured, I needed something to calm me down after all this crap on GH. Here's the latest installment of She Didn't Have Time.

"Morning Sunshine," Jason whispered into Sam's ear before kissing her, fully on her lips.

Sam moaned, smiling, as she pulled Jason closer to her and kissed him thoroughly, "Morning."

She started to get out of bed but felt Jason's arm wrap around her waist, and pull her back to the bed, "Jason, I've gotta get dressed. So do you. I have to go and get Sophie in an hour."

Jason groaned, "Come on Sam. One more time."

"You, my love, can never be satisfied can you? After the wild night we had? First the floor, the couch, and then finally, the bed, three times?"

Jason grinned, "It's not my fault you're so very sexy."

Sam shook her head, trying to hide a smile that threatened to form across her face, "Seriously Jason. Get your ass up. I'll make us some breakfast."

He watched as she dug through her closet and then walked into the bathroom. He marveled at how lucky he was to have such a wonderfully beautiful woman in his life.

Jason walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen, stopping when he heard the radio playing and Sam singing. He stood in the doorway, listening as she sang, wholeheartedly, watching as she moved her hips, softly, to the song:

_He left me cryin' late one sunday night outside of boulder  
He said he had to find himself out on the road  
I guess when love goes wrong  
You've gotta learn to be strong_

So I worked two jobs and I moved three times  
I ended up south of memphis workin' down in riverside  
I may not be so lucky in love  
But the one thing I'm sure of

I want a man that stands beside me  
Not in front of or behind me  
Give me two arms that want to hold me not own me  
And I'll give all the love in my heart  
Stand beside me  
Be true don't tell lies to me  
I'm not lookin' for a fantasy  
I want a man that who stands beside me

I didn't expect to see him one hot july morning  
His hair was longer but his eyes were the same old blue  
He said, I've missed you for so long. oh baby, what can I do  
I said, I want a man that stands beside me  
Not in front of or behind me  
Give me two arms that want to hold me not own me  
And I'll give all the love in my heart

It's hard to tell him no when I want him so bad  
But I've got to be true to my heart this time

I'm not lookin' for a fantasy  
I want a man who stands beside me  
I want a man  
Who stands beside me  
Stand beside me  
Stand beside me

As the song came to a close, Jason walked closer towards Sam, wrapping his arms around her waist. He whispered, "You have a beautiful singing voice Samantha McCall."

"Thank you Jason," Sam smiled, surprised he had heard her.

"Sam, why don't we go pick up Sophie and us three can go out to breakfast at Kelly's?" Jason asked.

"That would be great. She'd love that," Sam said, and then added, "And so would I."

Jason walked with Sam, hand in hand, to the living room to get Sam's purse and leave.

"Aunt Carly was so much fun Mommy. But I really missed you!" exclaimed the little girl as she jumped into her mother's arms.

Carly laughed and looked over at Jason, "Well, Jason, it's nice to see you again."

Jason smiled, "Hi Carly. It's nice to see you again too," turning towards Sam and Sophie, "Hey Princess. Your Mom and I thought you'd want to have breakfast with us at Kelly's."

Sophie smiled, wide, "Yay!"

Sam laughed as they all said their good byes.

"Mommy? Can we go to the park?" Sophie asked, as the trio finished up their breakfast, "Jason? You need to come too."

Jason chuckled, "Oh, I have to do I?"

The little girl nodded her head vigorously, "Yes. You and Mommy."

Sam shook her head, not being able to hold back the smile that formed across her face, "Baby Girl, I'm not sure if Jason would want to go and spend three hours with you at the park."

Sophie looked from her mother to Jason, her bottom lip starting to tremble slightly, "Jason, puhlease?"

"If it's okay with your Mommy. How could I not want to spend a great Saturday with you girls?" Jason replied, causing the little girl to smile.

A little while later, they arrived at the park. Sophie looked up towards Jason and smiled a toothy grin, "Jason, can you push me on the swings? Mommy usually does it but she won't let me go high."

"She won't will she?" Jason said, smiling at Sam and winking at Sophie.

"Nu uh," Sophie said.

"Sophie, stop that. You are not bribing Jason into that," Sam said looking at her daughter.

The five year old sighed, dramatically, "Okay Momma."

"Sophie, I'll meet you at the swings in just a second, k?" Jason said, nodding towards the swings.

She nodded and ran off to the swing set while Jason turned towards Sam, "You know, your daughter is so much like you, it's unreal."

"Thanks, I think," Sam chuckled, "You better get over there."

Jason laughed as he bent down to kiss Sam lightly on the lips, hearing a 'Ewww' from Sophie.

Sam watched as Jason walked briskly toward the swings, smiling at how lucky she and Sophie were to find Jason. He really was the best man she ever knew.

"Thank you Jason for pushing me high. It was so fun!" exclaimed Sophie, extremely happy about being able to swing higher.

"Princess, you are very welcome," laughed Jason, holding the little girl's hand as they walked back towards Sam.

All of a sudden, Sophie stopped, causing Jason to stop beside her, "Sophie, what's wrong?"

Sophie looked up at him and motioned for him to bend down to her level. When he did what she asked, she looked at him, her chocolate brown eyes twinkling, "Jason, I gotsa ask you a question."

"Okay, Sophe, go ahead."

"Well," she began, "I wanted to know somethin'." She paused for a moment, watching as her mother neared from her right, "Well, can I call you Dad?"

Jason watched as Sam froze where she was. How was he supposed to answer that question? He looked toward Sam, who appeared to be smiling. That's all the reassurance he needed as he looked back towards her daughter and smiled, wide, "Sure Princess. I don't see a problem with that."

He laughed, whole heartedly, as Sophie jumped into his arms, kissed his cheek and said, "Thank you!"

Sam walked up so she was no standing beside them both, "Well, you two, what have you been talkin' about?" Already knowing the answer to that question.

"Mommy, I was just asking Jason if I could call him Dad," The little girl stopped to take a breath before continuing, "And guess what Mommy? He said yes!"

"That's great baby girl!" Sam laughed as Jason smiled up at her. Before she could say anything more, something caught her eye, causing Sam to lose her smile.

"Jason, take Sophie to the truck. Please." She said.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Jason asked, concerned.

Sam looked down at him quickly, "Just please do what I ask."

Jason nodded as he gathered Sophie in his arms. He went to turn around to see what Sam was looking at, but didn't get the chance as Sam said, "Now Jason."

He quickly walked back towards his truck, carrying Sophie. Not turning around until Sophie was safely inside the vehicle.

Sam took a deep breath, slightly trembling as she watched the person walk closer to her. She only hoped Jason had gotten Sophie into the truck.

"She's really grown up Sam," the stranger said.

"Don't you fucking look at her, you sorry bastard," Sam seethed, looking straight into the eyes of her ex husband.

There ya go. He's back. Lemme know what you think!

Oh, the song is "Stand Beside Me" by Jo Dee Messina.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, so, this chapter is rated R for Language. Its kinda strong LOL.

"She's really grown up Sam," the stranger said.

"Don't you fucking look at her, you sorry bastard," Sam seethed, looking straight into the eyes of her ex husband.

Lucky looked back at Sam, "Excuse me? She's my daughter too Samantha."

Sam's eyes narrowed, "She's no more your daughter then you're my husband."

"She's beautiful. As are you," Lucky said, ignoring her comment as his eyes traveled down Sam's body and then slowly back up, "You're still sexy as hell."

Before he could stop her, Sam's knee connected with his groin, "What the fuck did you just say to me?"

Lucky moaned in pain as he fell back onto the ground. Sam smiled, "That's what I thought. Now, if you even think of coming near my little girl, Lucky, let's just say, you're going to wish you never, and I do mean never, knew me. Do I make myself clear?"

He nodded in response as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Sam laughed, "Oh and Lucky, I should say I'm sorry. But, well, I'd be lying. And you know how I hate liars."

With that, Sam walked off to a smiling Jason. When she was within arm's reach, he pulled her to him and kissed her, hungrily. When they pulled apart, Jason whispered, "Do you know how sexy you look when you're pissed off?"

Sam laughed as she pulled Jason into another heart-stopping kiss.

"Mommy? Who was that man that you hurt?" a little voice said from inside Jason's truck.

Jason tried to hold back a laugh while Sam looked back at Sophie, "Oh hunny. Don't you worry about that okay? He was just a bad man is all."

The little girl seemed happy with this answer as she sat back in her car seat, waiting for her mom and "dad".

"We're going to talk later, right Sam?" Jason asked, wanting to know more about the man she had been talking to.

Sam nodded, "Oh of course Jase."

Jason walked Sam to the passenger side of the 4X4 truck and helped her in. After that, he walked to the driver's side and turned on the vehicle and drove back to Sam's house.

It was late in the afternoon and Sophie was taking a nap while Jason and Sam sat out in the porch swing. His arm around her while she laid her head on his shoulder.

"That guy I had been talking to earlier. That was Lucky, Sophie's supposed father," Sam began.

Jason looked down at Sam, "What did he want?"

"I don't really know Jason. But he said Sophie had really grown and that he thought she was beautiful. But, Jason, he said something else. And it really pissed me off."

"What did the bastard say?"

Sam snuggled closer to Jason, "He said I was still sexy as hell."

She felt his muscular arm tighten around her, "What the fuck is his problem? He left you. What? He's jealous that you've moved on? Or do you think he's trying to get you back?"

"Jason, calm down," Sam smiled at Jason's protectiveness, "I took care of his sorry ass didn't I? I mean, what could be worse than kneeing a man in the balls?"

Jason laughed, trying to resist the urge to hunt down Lucky and beat his ass into the ground, "That's true Sam. That's very true."

Before any more could be said, Sophie emerged onto the porch, "Mommy, daddy, I want to go and see Nana."

Jason looked at Sam, trying to figure out what Sophie was saying. He noticed her eyes filling up with tears as she sat up and welcomed the little girl into her lap, "Sophie, what'd you want to tell Nana?"

"I want to tell her about Jason. He's my daddy now."

Sam smiled softly as she looked towards Jason, "We're going to go to the Queen of Angels Cemetery, Jason. Do you want to come or no?"

"Of course Sam. I'll go anywhere you want me to go," Jason said as he kissed Sam's forehead.

It didn't take long to get to the cemetery. As soon as they arrived, Sam helped Sophie out of the truck and watched as she ran to the familiar grave site. Jason held Sam's hand, somehow knowing that Sam needed the support, as they walked to the grave.

Sophie set a beautiful arrangement of wild flowers next to the tombstone as she sat next to the grave, smiling, "Nana, guess what! I've got a new Daddy."

Sam and Jason sat on the bench not far from the grave. Sam tried to hold back the tears that were practically unstoppable. Jason held her close to him, knowing she'd talk when she was ready.

"Jase, my momma, she was my best friend, you know? She has been there with me through all the hell I've gone through in my life. When Lucky left, she helped me to get back on my feet. Even though she was battling breast cancer. She first developed it when I was 12. It went into remission for a while and then came back full force when Sophie was only a year old. Momma died just before Sophie turned two. She lost her life to cancer," Sam stopped for a moment as she wiped the tears from her cheeks, "Anyway, Sophie likes to come here and talk to her. Just like me. Momma thought the world of her grandbaby."

Jason wiped a lone tear from Sam's cheek as he said, "I'm so sorry Sam. But, I'm so thankful to her."

Sam looked at Jason, "What?"

"She helped you become the wonderful, beautiful, strong woman you are today," Jason whispered, softly, "For that, I will always be thankful. Even if I never had the honor of meeting her."

Sam smiled as she and Jason stood up, Jason still holding her closely pressed to his body. The two walked towards Sophie and stopped as they listened to Sophie's last words, "Nana, there was a bad man at the park today. He said something mean to Mommy. Don't let nothin' bad happen to Mommy okay Nana?"

Sam bent down next to her daughter as she put her arm around her, "Sophie, nothing is going to happen to me. Okay? I won't allow it and you can guarantee Nana's watching over us and won't let anyone, and I do mean anyone, hurt us."

Sophie smiled as she leaned into Sam, "Okay Mommy," Turning back to the grave, "I love you Nana."

Sophie stood up and watched as her mom placed a kiss on the palm of her hand and placed it on the tombstone, "I love you too Momma. And thank you. For everything."

Jason helped Sam up and then lifted Sophie into his arms as they left the cemetery, Sophie laying her head against Jason's shoulder while Sam held Jason's hand and walked close to him, silently thanking her mother once again for bringing him into her life.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucky Spencer wanted his daughter. Yes, if her mother just happened to fall in love with him again, that would be great. But Lucky only wanted Sophie. His little girl. When he saw his ex-wife, Samantha sitting on a bench laughing as she watched a man playing with Sophie, it was all he could do not to yell 'Get the fuck away from my daughter'. He would have, if only he had the guts to handle the well-built man who he now knew as Jason. Jason looked as if he was solid muscle, and Lucky didn't want to piss him off.

When Lucky heard his daughter ask if she could call the man 'Dad' that almost caused Lucky to forget his fears and punch the man in the face. How dare he take over his role in his daughter's life.

He knew getting his daughter back would be hard, after all, he had given full custody to his ex-wife. But he would find away to get his daughter, whether it took a week or a year. He'd find a way.

---------------------------------------

Sam stood on the docks, overlooking the clear, rippling water. Her thoughts on her ex-husband. It was only a week ago that she had seen Lucky at the park, watching their daughter. She couldn't say she was afraid for her daughter, because, the truth was, Sam knew Lucky wouldn't harm Sophie. He never was that type of man. But, that didn't mean she was going to let him into the little girl's life. Lucky, after all, made the decision to leave her and Sophie. Not the other way around.

Her thoughts shifted and Sam smiled, it was a week ago that her precious daughter asked Jason if she could call him 'Dad'. Sophie had always been outgoing, but when she out of the blue, asked if she could call the man 'Dad', that took on a whole new meaning of outgoing in Sam's book.

"Sam?"

Sam turned around after hearing the familiar voice, "Hey Carly."

The taller woman smiled as she made her way towards Sam, "You seem lost in the thought. Does it have anything to do with the sexy, blue-eyed hunk you've been dating?"

Sam couldn't help but laugh at Carly's description of Jason, "I knew there was a reason I loved you like a sister."

Carly laughed, "Well, am I right? Are you thinking about Jason?"

"I was," Sam smiled and then said, "But Lucky was in my thoughts too."

"Oh," Carly said, knowing all about the incident last weekend.

"You know Carly, I knew I was mad as hell at Lucky for what he did all those years ago, and I thought the hate I felt towards him was gone," Sam said, turning towards Carly, "I mean, I have my beautiful daughter, a great job, not to mention Jason. But, when I saw him at the park, I felt that anger. I felt the urge to show him just how much he hurt me back then."

Carly nodded, "That's understandable Sam. It's not like you can suppress the hatred forever. It was going to come out when you saw Lucky."

"That's the thing Carly; I never thought I'd see him again. I thought that he'd stay away from Port Charles for good," she said, trying to keep the angry tears in her eyes from falling.

"I know Sam," Carly said and wrapped Sam in a comforting hug.

Sam straightened herself up in a matter of moments, pulling away from Carly, she smiled, "You know what Caroline? I don't have the fucking time to cry over this crap. What do you say to you and I going out and having some drinks up at Jakes tonight?"

Carly smiled, "Samantha McCall, you're a genius!"

--------------------------------------------

Sam and Carly sat at a small table nearest the dance floor, drinking margaritas.

"Why in the hell are Jason _and_ Sonny babysitting Sophie?" Carly laughed.

Sam giggled, "I think Sophie would have been way to much just for Jason to take care of. She can get insane, you know that."

The girls fell into a fit of giggles. Enjoying their night out.

----------------------------------------------

"Sophie, you have to go to sleep. Your mother's going to kill me if she finds out I let you stay up an hour past your bed time," Jason groaned, trying to reason with the 5 year old.

"Come on Daddy, just a little bit longer," Sophie pouted, giving Jason big puppy dog eyes.

Sonny rubbed a hand over his face, "Sophie, please!"

Jason laughed at Sonny's obvious frustration and then said, "Okay Sophie. What if I read you a bed time story?"

The little girl seemed to consider this before looking at Jason, "Okay."

Sonny's eyes widened as Sophie retreated up the stairs. Once she was out of earshot, he said, "You've gotta be fucking kidding me. I tried that an hour ago! She said no. What the hell?"

Jason chuckled, "Sonny. Go home. Sleep. I've got this."

"Thank god," he said, "I'll see ya later man."

Jason nodded, "Bye."

After Sonny left, Jason walked up the stairs towards Sophie's room.

---------------------------------------------------

An hour after Sophie had finally fallen asleep, Sam walked through the door, with Carly and Sonny not far behind her.

Jason got up from the couch and made his way towards Sam, pulling her into a kiss. It was only meant to be a soft, quick, hello kiss. But it was obvious Sam wanted much more than that as she moved her tongue along Jason's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Jason pulled away, reluctantly, remembering that Sonny and Carly were there.

Sonny pointed at Sam, "She's drunk man. Coleman called me from the bar telling me that they had both been drinking margs all night and looked like they needed someone to come and get them."

Carly shrugged, "That was just Coleman's opinion. I think Sam and I would have been just fine."

Sonny shook his head at the slurred words from Carly, "Just wanted to make sure Sam got home alright. I'm going to get goin'. I still gotta get this woman home."

Carly scoffed, "See how he treats me? I mean, come on. I'm his girlfriend but god-forbid he calls me that. Now I'm just 'This woman'."

Sam poked Jason in the chest with her index finger and looked up at him, "If you ever call me, 'This woman' you're gonna wish you never did."

Jason laughed, Sam was definitely drunk, "Alright Ms. McCall, I promise I will never call you 'This Woman'."

"We'll see you later guys," Sonny chimed in, as he began to lead Carly out of the house.

"Sammi! We're definitely going to have to do this again!" Carly exclaimed as Sonny began to close the door.

Jason was just happy that the sleeping child upstairs didn't appear to have woken up from the ruckus downstairs. He turned towards Sam and bent down to kiss her. She looked awfully hott when she was drunk.


End file.
